Secretos del Frikismo
by Laine-JK
Summary: Todos tenían sus secretos... Unos eran inocentes. Otros eran perturbadores. Otros extraños... Y otros, eran secretos que dejaban al descubierto tu personalidad. Y tú... ¿Eres un Friki?


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Así como referencias al creador de Stars Wars**_

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Todos tenían secretos. Algunos eran perturbadores, otros eran más… "dulces". ¿Quién no tiene secretos? ¿Qué persona no tendría aunque sea un pequeño e inocente secreto?_

_Pero… Había secretos muy raros de personas que reciben el nombre de "Friki"_

_~O~O~_

Era de esos días tranquilos donde, después del colegio, iban a casa de uno de los dos a "pasar el rato" aunque siempre terminaban haciendo otra cosa… más intima.

Pero no hablaremos de su extraña y linda –_rara vez_- relación

Regresando al tema. Era miércoles, día de pasar el rato en casa del español.

En un minuto, se encontraban tranquilamente viendo televisión. No faltaban unas pequeñas botanas con una soda especial.

En otro minuto, estaban en el suelo a punto de "comenzar a jugar". El inglés sobre el español besando todo lo que le ofrecía. Todo iba tan bien, hasta que el rubio levantó un poco la mirada encontrándose con una pequeña caja sobresaliendo de la mesita de centro de la sala.

Se incorporó un poco quedando sobre sus rodillas.

¬ ¡Oye! – Se quejó el español

El rubio lo ignoró y tomó la caja entre sus manos. Curioso del título que le ofrecía

¬ _Stars Wars. Episode II. Attack of the Clones _

Bien. No imaginó encontrase con una película tan famosa en la casa de su novio.

¬ _Why…_? – Apenas preguntó. Quería saber cómo llegó esa película a sus manos

¬ Ah~ Alfred me la prestado

Siguió mirándolo. Que respuesta tan seca le había dado

¬ Bien… Esa y las 4 anteriores… ¡Son geniales!

Arthur se aterró. Si no hacía algo, era probable que Antonio se volviese igual de Friki que Alfred. ¡O hasta más!

¬ ¿Te parece verla conmigo? – Preguntó Antonio susurrándole al oído

No es que le gustasen esas películas, había visto la primera con Alfred y jamás negó que le agradó… Pero… ahora…

¬ ¿Te parece otro día? ¿Sí? ¡Nos vemos en la escuela!

Se levantó, tomó su mochila y salió casi corriendo. Había dado mala impresión.

¿Antonio vería la película sin él? Tal vez sí, es por eso que salió corriendo. Llegó a la esquina y se detuvo sólo para respirar. Debía mejorar su condición física. Más tranquilo, regresó a casa. Luego le inventaría una excusa.

Al día siguiente. Antonio le volvió a proponer ver la película juntos… El inglés siempre se negó con una excusa ridícula. Se estaba enojando. ¿Le ponía más atención a esa película –_Como otras cosas de la serie_-, qué a él?

Tenía un plan. Si atrasaba esa película, las cosas mejorarían. Antonio le pondría la debida atención –_la que siempre obtuvo de él_-, se olvidaría de esas tontas películas y las cosas regresarían a ser lo de antes.

Claro… En sus planes no estaba una molestia que recibía el nombre de "Alfred".

_~O~O~_

No era la primera vez que entraba al salón de clases y se encontraba con Alfred y Antonio hablando sobre las películas, de extrañas convenciones y artículos sobre la misma

¡Le hartaba la situación!

_~O~O~_

Los días pasaron. Arthur caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa del español. Sería paciente y arreglarían las cosas… Hasta sería dulce –_Si las cosas no iban como quería-_ Incluso llevaba algo de comer y unos pastelillos hechos por él mismo.

Abrió la puerta –_con las llaves que le dio el español_-

¬ ¡AAH!

Y gritó

Tanta fue la sorpresa que se le cayeron las cosas que traía en las manos. Sus ojos no habían visto tanto frikismo desde… desde… … ¡No había visto tanto frikismo!

Alfred se encontraba en casa de su español, usando un ridículo –_para él_- traje de Jedi. Un momento… Si Alfred vestía así… Significaba que Antonio…

¬ ¡Hola, Arthur!

Cerró los ojos para no ver la gran ridiculez a la que su novio había sido sometido, a voluntad propia.

¬ Pero abre los ojos

Los abrió temeroso. Suspiró aliviado al ver a su chico vestido casualmente con una cámara fotográfica en el cuello.

¬ ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó, aunque realmente no quería saberlo

¬ A una convención – Respondió con simpleza

¡Ahora sí quería golpearlo! Si se abstenía, ahora no lo haría. ¡Tenía motivo alguno!

¬ Nos vemos – Se despidió el español con una sonrisa

¬ ¡P-Pero!

La puerta se cerró. Apretó los puños. No, no iría tras él… ¡Esto había llegado a su fin!

¬ _Stupid Friki…_

_~O~O~_

Le relación llegó a su final. Si Antonio prefería a la saga que a él… ¡Bien entonces!

Pero… no creyó que le haría tanta falta…

No sabía un tonto español que le dijera cejon –_con cariño_-. No había un castaño a quien le "encantara" su comida. No había un Antonio con quién pasar las tardes.

Había hecho mal… Ya lo sabía.

Arrepentido de su decisión, regresó a casa del español y abrió nuevamente la puerta con la llave que le había dado –_que no quiso que la devolviera_-. Ya sabía con que se encontraría…

Lo que no sabía... Es que se encontraría con un español deprimido en un ambiente completo de silencio. Los artículos de la franquicia, así como el vestuario –_regalado por Alfred_- y las películas de la misma, no se encontraban en su casa.

¬ Podrá gustarme la franquicia – Susurró el español aún impresionado del abrazo repentino del otro – Pero no más que tú.

¬ Podrás ser un Friki y eso lo acepto – Correspondió el otro a sus palabras – Pero eres mi Friki y sólo mío

Ese era su secreto y sólo su amargado inglés lo sabía. Y aunque ya no era visto por los demás. Sólo eran pocas personas que tenían la fortuna de verlo… Además… Antonio nunca creyó que Arthur lo acompañaría a él –_Y a Alfred_- a una convención de la franquicia sí como otras películas, tampoco que, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente aceptara ver el Episodio II con él… ¡Eso fue maravilloso!

Su nivel de frikismo era de un nivel 6. Al paso de los años… solo pasó al nivel 7.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_¡1000 palabras exactas! –En el puro texto, esto ya no- _

_Bueno. Este fic está dedicado a Danni026, o Dani para los amigos xD Mil disculpas por subir esto tan tarde, pero en Face te he explicado las razones del por qué el atraso._

_Bueno. Espero que les gustara esto… No sé si me salió._

_Opinen en un review. Me hacen feliz :3_

_Laine-JK_


End file.
